What if Moaning Myrtle Lived?
by The Kilt Gals
Summary: Harry must go back in time to keep Myrtle from dying to prevent his own death.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't want to own it either, because then I'd be rich and I'd never know what to do with so much money.

Chapter 1

Dumbledore sighed sadly. It would have been the day that Harry would start his sixth year at Hogwarts, if it weren't for two factors. One, if Harry hadn't been killed during that summer. And two, if Voldemort hadn't destroyed Hogwarts quickly after he took over.

Dumbledore was hidden in the far back of the cave; the same one Sirius had hidden in not even three years ago, in fact. But Sirius was dead now. That entire crowd was. Lupin, Mad-eye Moody… even Tonks. The Weasleys were gone, too… every last one of them.

Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes. All of the students that he loved were dead: witty Hermione, those funny Weasleys, timid Neville. All dead. The only previous students that were still alive were most of the Slytherins. What a bright future.

Dumbledore shivered and crawled out of the cave to look at the smoldering ruins of Hogsmeade. Homes and shops of dear friends were scattered in pieces all around the street. This was where children had once joked and laughed. Happiness was once here. But when Voldemort rules, he's the only one aloud to be happy.

No Muggles were left in Voldemort's world. They didn't even know who killed them. Sick-minded Deatheaters who took pleasure in murder probably destroyed their homes.

Dumbledore returned to the cave. He knew he should move on from it soon, since Voldemort was after him. He hadn't been in one place for more than a week. He hadn't eaten anything all day, either. If Harry were alive… if Hogwarts was still there… he would be warm and comfortable now and he would be feasting.

Once again, he burst into tears, but remembered that he could not stop his work: a way to make it all right again, a way to have Harry live and a way to win the final fight and save everyone.

Dumbledore managed to continue with his purpose. He held up his _what if_, a small mirror that fit in his hand. A _what if_ showed him the present, but if there was something different, if there was a 'what if'. Dumbledore had been asking it "what if" scenarios all summer, but the present seemed the same or worse.

Suddenly, he remembered how he couldn't prove Tom Riddle for the vile snake that he was since the very beginning. What could he change in the past to do that? Then it suddenly hit Dumbledore.

"What if Myrtle Morrison didn't die?" he asked the _what if. _He looked into the mirror and smiled pleasantly at what he saw: there was Harry laughing with his friends on the train. There was no scar on his forehead.


	2. chapter 2

Dumbledore went back in time exactly one year. He went to the first day of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts using a special time turner. He saw Harry walking to the dorms with some friends and summoned him to his office.  
"Harry, I know you want to yell at me about some things, but that must wait, I have something very important to tell you," Dumbledore explained.  
Harry stared at him bewilderment, first Dumbledore ignores him all year, then he's suddenly sharing important information with him.  
Dumbledore took a very deep breath, "in less than a year from now, you and all your friends will die."  
Harry's mouth opened wide.  
"Hogwarts will be destroyed and the world as we know it will end," he continued.  
Harry's mouth opened wider.  
Dumbledore stared right into Harry's eyes, "Voldemort will win Harry."  
Harry's mouth opened as wide as it could.  
"but there is a way to prevent it,"  
"what?" questioned Harry.  
"you must go back in time to when Tom Riddle was in Hogwarts, his sixth year. You must prevent Myrtle Morrison from dying," Dumbledore explained.  
"what does moaning myrtle have to do with anything?" Harry questioned.  
"everything!" Dumbledore yelled, "absolutely everything, you must trust me Harry, and if you do this right then Voldemort would never have risen."  
Harry pondered this.  
"your parents will be alive, but I doubt you'll be famous," Dumbledore enlightened.  
"I don't care about that at all, I'm not famous in a good way anymore," Harry sighed.  
"think long and hard about it Harry, there will many perils," Dumbledore warned, "you're going back to a very dangerous time at Hogwarts."  
Harry thought about the ghost in the bathroom, then about the photographs of his parents holding him when his was merely an infant, "I'll do it." 


	3. chapter 3

Harry entered the train station. It looked similar, but different at the same time. The style of the clothes that the students were wearing was very different. After listening to some conversations, he found the terms they were using were different as well. Overall, the feel was different. Harry was feeling like he was stuck in a rerun of _Happy Days_.

He was wearing muggle clothes from that era and his trunk was filled with the robes and books from that time, too. Dumbledore had put a charm on them so they wouldn't be so old or musty-smelling.

Harry remembered Dumbledore's plan: now he was to go on the train and play it out from there. Trying to find Riddle then would probably make him suspicious, and finding a way to stop him from killing Myrtle would be hard enough without him suspecting something.

If anyone was curious, Harry was to say he'd spent the past five years at Drumstrang, and his parents had moved, taking him with them for "political reasons" and he should get no farther.

Harry went and sat alone on the train. He decided to try remembering the most he could of the time he'd encountered Riddle's memory. Tom Riddle was cunning, shrewd, smart, but filled with bitter hate.

"Can I sit here?" asked a large boy with very messy, tangled hair. He was a thirteen-year-old Hagrid.

"Er… sure," Harry replied, a bit surprised at seeing his favorite teacher as a young teen.

"I'm sorry, but nobody wants me to sit with them on account of my new pet," he explained, motioning to a young, female boarhound on a heavy leash.

"Nice dog," Harry said, assuming that she would later be Fang's mother.

He nodded, "Her name's Beast… and I'm Rubeus Hagrid! Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before…"

"I'm Harry Potter-" Harry forgot he was supposed to change his last name, "Harry Potterton. And I was previously in Drumstrang, but I'm going to school here now, because my parents moved."

"Why'd they move?" Hagrid asked.

"Political reasons."

"Oh," Hagrid simply said.

There was a long awkward silence, "What on earth is that on your forehead?" Hagrid asked, finally breaking the quiet moment.

"Just a scar," Harry replied, fixing his hair to cover it up.

"How'd you get it? I mean it's huge!" Hagrid yelled loudly, making Harry feel more awkward.

"In an accident when I was a baby," Harry finally replied. "I could have died and everybody makes such a big deal about it, but the funny thing is I don't even remember it."

"Oh," Hagrid said again, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going into fifth year now, and you?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to break the silence; it was really beginning to bother him.

"Third," Hagrid replied. Beast barked loudly.

"**_O_****_uff_**!" somebody yelled from outside the compartment. Harry opened the door to see a skinny fellow with thick, yellowish glasses and blood-colored hair, covered in a massive pile of books.

"Er… hello," he groaned from under the books, "I knew I should've brought only a twentieth of my library instead if a fifteenth. Or do you think I should have brought a tenth of all my books instead?"

"Need a hand?" Harry asked, pulling the book-loving jokester up. He had a feeling that Hermione would get along well with him.

"You're the new Gryffindor Prefect!" exclaimed Hagrid, "I knew you would be, Connor!"

"Glad you support Dippet's decision!" the boy – Conner - laughed, "Who are you?" he asked Hagrid, "You look familiar."

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and this is Harry Potterton! He's new from Durmstrang," he replied joyfully.

"Hello there, Harry, I'm Connor Potter!" He laughed shaking his hand. Harry was a tad weirded-out by to the fact that he was shaking hands with his grandfather, who was merely a teen.


	4. chapter 4

Harry Potter tried his best to concentrate on Dumbledore's words while he waited to be sorted_. You must get into Slytherin, you must befriend Riddle… you must win his trust, but don't trust him!_ He kept repeating that again and again in his head. He may have been concentrating too hard because he nearly trampled over a first year.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"It's okay," the boy replied, he had bright red hair. "Wow, you're tall!"

"I'm going into fifth year," Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm Artie, Artie Weasley, are you a Muggleborn?" he questioned.

"No," Harry muttered darkly. Why should he get to know people he'll just avoid and ridicule when he became a Slytherin?

"I always wanted to meet a Muggle," young Artie sighed dreamily, "have you met one?"

"I known a few: they were awful," Harry replied remembering that was the sort of attitude he was supposed to have.

"Oh," Artie sighed disappointedly, and he stopped talking to Harry.

When "Harry Potterton" was finally called up, the fifty-years-younger Dumbledore winked at him. Harry was confused and yet relived and decided he may be able to confide with this Dumbledore.

Harry sat on the stool, and Conner and Hagrid waved to him. Conner must have been very popular, because when he waved, almost the whole table and a few students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed. Harry noticed that pretty teenaged girls were all sitting around Conner, beaming at him flirtatiously.

Harry had the hat placed over his eyes; _I must get into Slytherin, Slytherin! That's the house where I belong! _he kept thinking to himself.

_All right if that's what you want!_ the hat replied.

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed so the school could hear. Harry could almost have predicted the surprised looks from Conner and Hagrid.

"And he's going into his fifth year!" Dippet added, "after a four-year education at Durmstrang!"

The Slytherins looked at each other, impressed. Harry scanned them all, and then he saw Riddle. He looked exactly as Harry remembered him. That treacherous snake! Harry sat in the closest empty seat next to him.

"You're a fifth year?" Riddle asked.

Harry nodded; good… Riddle was talking to him: the very start of a hideous friendship.

"So am I. And you're from Durmstrang?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it was great. No ruddy Mudbloods," Harry sniggered, trying to put on a good show.

"Why'd you transfer?" Riddle asked.

"My ruddy parents moved," Harry explained, wishing he could remember some other words apart from 'ruddy' to make him seem more Slytherinish.

"Why'd they move?" asked a pretty girl with long brown hair with her skirt rolled up very high under her open robes. She seemed to be Riddle's girlfriend.

"Political reasons," Harry muttered.

"Well, Potterton, welcome to Hogwarts," he greeted, acting very much as though he really loathed the place.

Harry looked at the staff table. Dumbledore and Dippet were the teachers he recognized. The rest didn't look half bad… except one odd-looking, skinny woman playing the pipe organ in the corner. The music sounded like a cat, and was very similar to the music from a death day party Harry once went to.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"No idea, she's new, probably a janitor or something!" Riddle explained.

"Oh, Tommy! You're being rude!" the girl whined, "We didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Cassandra Marroman."

"I'm Tom Riddle." Harry shook his hand.

"Alright! A few announcements…" Dippet hollered, silencing the crowd.

Every one shut up.

"We have a new teacher! For defense against dark arts!" Dippet announced motioning to the evil-looking woman playing the pipe organ, "Professor Spite!"

Professor Spite turned to look at the crowd of students: she was very wicked looking; her face was pale, contrasting with the dark hair on her head in a bun. She started at the crowd with piercing eyes and stopped paying the organ. She hissed like venomous snake. Harry could see she had fangs and a long, forked tongue. Then continued playing the awful music again.

"I like her," Riddle announced. Cassandra nodded in agreement and snuggled up to his arm.

Then everyone began to stuff their faces. After they all ate, Harry went to the Slytherin common room, which had the same spooky look it did when he went into it in his second year.

Harry dragged his belongings up to the dorms and saw only three beds.

"Who does that bed belong to?" Harry asked Riddle.

"Oh, that's Drake Snores," Riddle replied.

Harry looked in it to see Drake already asleep in the bed; Harry was sure he hadn't seen him at the feast.

"He's quite useless… all he ever does is sleep," Riddle explained, putting a hex on Drake. Drake just rolled over in his sleep.

Harry groaned. So it was him, Riddle and a guy that did nothing but sleep all day. What a wondrous year!


	5. chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

Harry awoke early in the morning to the sound of Drake Snores's snores. He would have groaned and just rolled over at this hour, except he noticed that Riddle was already up and dressed, and on his way out the door.

Harry quickly dressed himself and ran out after him. These early hours would be perfect times for Riddle to visit the chamber of secrets.

Harry quietly followed Riddle down the hallways wondering when would be a good time to bump into Riddle without seeming like he was following him. But before Harry could make up his mind, someone else did for him.

"Oh, Tommy!" cried Cassandra Marroman, racing after him with open arms, "did you wake up early to see me?"

"**What**!?" Riddle groaned as she gripped him tightly around the waist.

"Oh, you know," she giggled, "so we could be _alone_ for a little while, since there's that new boy in your dormitory… I thought that we might need to-"

"Cassandra," he groaned trying to get free himself from her death grip, "I'm kind of busy right now…"

"BUSY!" Cassandra screamed. She dropped him from her hug of death and slammed him against the wall with one hand, and holding up her wand with the other in a threatening manner. "What the heck are you busy with? Some other girl? And without telling me!"

"No, no, it's not that!" Riddle stuttered.

Harry knew what he had to do: "Hey, Tom! I was looking for you everywhere! Thanks for offering to show me around the school!"

Cassandra dropped Riddle and sauntered off in a huff.

"Girl trouble?" Harry questioned.

Riddle nodded, "Thanks, Harry, you might have just saved my life."

Harry stepped backward… he'd just covered for his mortal enemy…

They walked around the school, with Riddle pointing out everything important. Harry didn't pay attention: there wasn't much difference from his time.

After a breakfast with the Slytherins, Harry, Riddle, and the other Slytherins went to Potions… with the Gryffindors. The flip-floppiness of this ordeal made Harry chuckle a little.

Harry went into the classroom, and Conner motioned to an empty seat next to him. He sat with Cassandra and Riddle at another table, instead. Cassandra seemed to have forgotten their quarrel. In fact, she an Riddle were snogging until the teacher showed up, which Harry found to be quite a contrast against sitting with Ron and Hermione.

A thin, pale woman with long, white-blonde hair and light blue eyes entered the room, "Hello, children. For those of you who are too thick to remember, I am Professor Yeas."

The class jumped to attention. She smiled.

"I see we have someone new here… you are?" she asked, addressing Harry.

"Er, Harry Potterton," he answered, feeling uneasy.

"Right, everyone get your ingredients and get to work quietly. No partners, no talk," she barked.

After a class that seemed to drag on for a thousand silent hours of making a Pleasantness Potion, Harry finally left the class to head outside to Herbolgy. He traveled a little behind Cassandra and Riddle, slightly worried they may start making out in the hall in front of him again.

"Harry!" he heard someone yell. It was Connor.

"Er, hi," Harry said, not knowing what to do.

"Why'd you ignore me in potions?"

"Well…"

"You know this loser?" Riddle asked, peering at Connor.

"Harry, you know _this_ loser?" Conner replied, glaring at Riddle.

Harry didn't know what to say, until he remembered the plan: _befriend Riddle… get on his good side._

"Me? Know this Gryffindor prat! You must be kidding. He's probably friendly with Mudbloods and Muggle lovers! Ha!" Harry laughed, smiling evilly.

"My girlfriend is a Muggleborn!" Connor growled, staring Harry in the face with shock and anger.

"What are following me around for?" Harry laughed, "Go scat… play with some Muggle junk!" Harry sniggered.

"You know, at first I was a little curious when you got placed in this rotten house with that lot, but now I see… you're no different than the rest of these jerks!" Connor yelled and started walking away.

Harry paused. Once Connor's back was turned, he screamed a hex, and placed the full-body locker curse on him. His arms slapped to his sides, his legs sprang together, and he fell to the floor in humiliation.

Harry walked away with Riddle and Cassandra, laughing.

"You know, at first I didn't think you had the right stuff, but you got it!" Cassandra laughed.

"I'll say… I had to deal with that snot whenever the Prefects meet, and finally someone put that Muggle-lover in his place!" sniggered Riddle.

Harry stopped and looked at the laughing figure in front of him. Was it really all part of a plan, or was he actually becoming just like Tom Riddle, his worst enemy?


End file.
